


To the very best of times (20)

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	To the very best of times (20)

又一个七月到来的时候，克洛泽和克罗斯在莱茵河畔静谧的Neckarsteinach城堡举行了低调而浪漫的婚礼。夏日的微风携着管风琴奏出的美妙音律拂过漫山遍野盛放的蓝色矢车菊，教堂里一对恋人正在至亲和好友的见证下走向另一段幸福旅程。两位新郎都穿着庄重的黑色西装，打着黑色的领结，胸口佩着纯白的玫瑰花，明黄色的阳光透过教堂的彩色玻璃打进来，为他们镀上淡金色的光晕。克罗斯在克洛泽一字一句说出庄重的誓词时一再克制，却还是在对方缓缓将戒指推入自己指缝的时候红了眼眶。克洛泽凑上去亲他亮晶晶的眼睛，两个人又在众人的欢呼声中交换了一个深吻。

仪式结束之后是例行的抛捧花环节，就算没有新娘也不能例外。教堂门前的台阶上，克罗斯背对着人群丢出了象征美好祝福的白玫瑰花束，那花却像长了眼睛似的越过前排一众争抢的人，直直落进了一旁围观的戈麦斯怀里。  
“马里奥，求婚啊！”  
那边胡梅尔斯高声喊了一句，众人瞬间又沸腾起来，纷纷拍手起哄。  
“求婚！求婚！求婚！”  
戈麦斯用视线捕捉到难得害羞得往人群后面躲的小卷毛，将小臂上搭着的西装随手扔在一旁，笑盈盈的从人群自动让开的路中间朝着他的男孩走过去。眉眼深邃的男人一步步走过台阶和草地，步伐平稳又郑重，像踏过万水千山赴一个毕生之约。戈麦斯在穆勒面前站定，毫不犹豫的单膝跪地举起了手里的玫瑰花。  
“托马斯·穆勒先生，跟我共度余生吧！”  
穆勒握着戈麦斯的手，激动得根本不知道该说什么，只好一个劲儿的点头，在众人的欢呼尖叫声中紧紧拥住失而复得的恋人。

我所拥有的幸运是千帆过尽，执子之手。

 

 

克洛泽结束了在布鲁塞尔的课程返回柏林DFB总部任职已经有两个多月，其实他原本有机会在国际特工总部得到一个相当不错的位置，但放弃适配执意结婚这件事多少还是有些影响。比埃尔霍夫曾经问他是否可惜失去一个平步青云的机会，克洛泽只是无谓的笑着摇摇头 — 他是真的觉得好笑，跟他得到的相比这种小事实在不值一提。

多媒体教室里，一群见习特工围着克洛泽长官问着刚刚讲的战术问题，满眼仰慕崇拜的小星星。教室门边刚刚执行完任务赶回来的克罗斯看着那一圈尾巴快要晃出重影的小狼狗，醋缸翻了一地 — 请教问题这么老套的招数我当年用的时候你们还不知道在哪上幼儿园呢！不行，绝对不行，必须宣示主权，把威胁都扼杀在萌芽里！  
克罗斯抬手敲了敲自己正倚着的门框，并不算大的声响也成功吸引了所有人的注意，讲台上的克洛泽在看见克罗斯的一瞬间眼睛里蕴起了明媚的笑意。  
金发的特工面容俊逸身形修长，棚顶投下的暖黄色灯光将他冰蓝的眼眸映得流光溢彩。青年踩着木质的地板，在所有人的注视下一级级台阶慢悠悠的走下来，像只姿态优雅又高傲的猫，下到最后一阶时却不往下走，大大方方的伸了手要克洛泽抱。  
“学长，我回来啦。”  
众目睽睽之下，克洛泽泰然自若的笑笑张开手臂，金发的青年一下子跳过来被他抱了个满怀。  
一众小特工识相的默默往外撤，却又假装不经意的一步三回头，眼睛里满满的羡慕嫉妒。  
克罗斯紧了紧抱着克洛泽的手臂，得意的扬起下巴 — 阻击成功，Yeah！(*¯︶¯*)

“不是说好下周去接你，怎么提前回来了？”克洛泽把克罗斯带到自己位于高层的办公室，午休时间的走廊很安静，阳光透过连绵的落地窗照进来让人心情分外愉悦。  
“太想你就跑回来了行不行？”克罗斯靠过来，笑眯眯的搂住克洛泽的腰。  
“不行，要遵守组织纪律。”克洛泽用一本正经的语气逗身前的人。  
“那怎么办呀，长官？你要罚我么……”男孩故意摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
“嗯，罚你今天晚上多吃一根胡萝卜。”  
“太严厉了！我讨厌胡萝卜...”克罗斯一脸故作沉痛的表情惹得克洛泽大笑着捏捏他的脸颊。  
“他们干嘛呀，下课了还要缠着你。”  
“什么叫缠着我，人家是在问问题。”  
“不管，哪来那么多问题，不会自己想啊。”  
“我怎么记得从前有人像条小尾巴似的每天追着我问东问西，还振振有词的说不懂就问是可贵的学术精神，是谁来着？”  
“你有我这一条小尾巴就够了，别人不行！“克罗斯揪着克洛泽制服衬衫上金色的扣子，不满的抗议，“你这么好他们都喜欢你，我吃醋！”  
克罗斯一向是稳重乖巧的，但克洛泽更喜欢他循规蹈矩的表象下隐藏的那些小脾气，那是属于青年人的勃勃生机，也是对他的全心依赖。所以眼下看着克罗斯明明白白吃醋撒娇的样子，克洛泽只觉得恋人可爱极了。  
“好，只有你这一条小尾巴！以后再有人要跟我请教问题，我就告诉他们先去请示克罗斯先生，他批准了我才解答，好不好？”  
“好呀。”金发的男孩神采飞扬的样子漂亮得不得了，克洛泽忍不住亲一下他的眉眼，又亲一下。  
克罗斯把克洛泽推坐在高背的转椅里，叉开腿坐上去：“克洛泽长官，我有问题。”  
“你有什么问题？”  
“长官先生，你想我吗？”  
克洛泽笑着点头：“想，想你。”  
“我也想你，特别想。哪有刚度完蜜月就把人支出去执行任务的，太不人道了！”克罗斯一边不满的吐槽，一边不安分的坐在克洛泽身上扭动，在前胸上点点戳戳的手指也渐渐往下滑。  
“不许闹，这里是办公室。”克洛泽把男孩作乱的手捉住，放在唇边亲一下。  
“可现在是午休时间不会有人来的，况且有人来也没关系呀，我们都结婚了，怕什么？”金发的男孩眨着漂亮的蓝眼睛亲吻男人的下颌，锲而不舍的勾引。  
克洛泽用手指摩挲男孩形状好看的柔软唇瓣，克罗斯便伸出舌尖舔舔男人的手指然后含进嘴里轻轻吮吸，明明是暗示意味十足的动作，面上却故意摆出一派纯洁天真的表情。  
清甜的风铃草味道开始散出来，Omega一边哼哼唧唧的吮着Alpha的手指，一边拧动着下身去蹭Alpha下腹渐渐苏醒的欲望。半个多月没见面，在Omega的百般勾引下终于忍无可忍的克洛泽将不知天高地厚的人面朝下压在办公桌上，克罗斯却不干了闹着要起来。  
“不要这个姿势！我要看着你...”  
克洛泽只好又把人翻过来抱上桌面，搂在怀里接了个极尽缠绵的吻。克罗斯被吻得情动不已，迅速的蹬掉自己的裤子，又着急的去拽克洛泽的皮带，半裸着的Omega急切的向Alpha打开自己的身体寻求抚慰。  
克洛泽释放出些许和缓的信息素安抚自己的Omega，又俯下身耐心的和克罗斯接吻，从嘴唇吻下去，经过脖颈前胸一路吻到下腹，而后反复流连在那只藏青色的雨燕上。柔情满溢的吻在白皙的肌肤上点起一串串火花，烧得克罗斯心痒难耐，后穴不自觉的开始涌出温热的体液。他拉着甜腻的尾音央求Alpha进入，可Alpha的性器刚刚插入了一个头部就突然的退了出去，克罗斯不满的扭着腰抗议。  
“唔，不要拔出去......”  
“宝贝，我这里没有备套子。”被完全勾起情欲的Alpha在这个时候还要秉持原则，“晚上回去再做好不好？”  
“不好！我又没在发情期，有什么关系。如果...唔，我生就是了呀。”克罗斯伸手圈住克洛泽的脖颈一个劲儿的磨蹭，“学长，我好痒，你快进来...”  
被甜甜软软的Omega缠得没法儿的Alpha终于妥协，他用手握住omega挺立多时的阴茎撸动了几下，而后将自己的性器缓缓送入吐着水光的后穴。柔嫩的穴肉从四面八方涌过来紧紧绞住入侵的巨物，饥渴的蠕动着吮吸，夹得克洛泽头皮都发麻。  
“宝贝，放松点…要把我夹断吗？”  
内壁被破开的快感和Alpha的荤话让Omega的后穴涌出更多滑腻的体液，被刺激到的Alpha猛一挺身将粗长的性器全根没入，直直的抵上上壁的腺体开始深深浅浅的抽插起来。  
“啊...好大...嗯啊...”  
克罗斯手肘撑在身体两侧仰着下颌呻吟，将纤长的脖颈弯出极好看的弧度，惹得Alpha顶着他的敏感点更深的撞入他的身体。  
“嗯啊...学长，亲亲我...”  
满面红晕的Omega喘息着索吻，克洛泽低下头来，克罗斯便缠着男人一个劲儿的接吻，身下的小穴不住的收缩着去夹Alpha的性器，逼得克洛泽的呼吸也渐渐凌乱起来。他将克罗斯的双腿分得更开，身下越顶越深，力道一下重似一下。  
“啊嗯...好深...嗯...学长...上我...用力上我...”  
克罗斯冰蓝色的眼眸里全是晶亮的媚意，他爱极了克洛泽为他失控的样子，婉转呻吟着释放出更多甜美的信息素勾引。  
Omega身上的甜味激起了Alpha本能的强烈占有欲，克洛泽的信息素里骤然带了强势的压迫性，将空气中Omega的甜美味道统统包围，顶弄的动作变得又快又重，每一下都狠狠蹭过敏感点。没一会儿克罗斯便被克洛泽锢着腿根操射，他仰着头低声尖叫，后穴不住的痉挛着收缩。  
被完全勾起了兴致的的Alpha显然并不打算就此收场，埋在Omega紧致的穴内等待对方度过不应期后，克洛泽一把将人抱起来抵到了墙上。  
因为重力的作用，这个姿势让Alpha的性器进得格外的深，克罗斯被克洛泽架着腿抵在墙上操得一个劲儿的想往上缩却无处借力，只能一下一下的将Alpha粗长的性器没根吞入。  
“学长，停...停一下，有人！”走廊上传来隐约的脚步声，克罗斯咽下喉口的呻吟，急得直推克洛泽：“有...有人来了...”  
“我们都结婚了，有人怕什么？”克洛泽吻着克罗斯的耳廓拿他方才说过的话嗫嚅，语气里满满的邪恶意味，“你不是来宣示主权的吗？让你宣示得彻底一点好不好？”  
“怎么不叫了，嗯？我家托尼叫得最好听了，没关系接着叫。”  
“嗯啊，别...啊...不要，有人敲门呀！”骤然响起的敲门声让克罗斯急得不得了，一边小声央求着克洛泽慢点轻点，一边努力压着气息不敢呻吟出声。可Alpha却坏心眼儿的越顶越深，每次不仅要碾过敏感点还要戳上最深处入口紧闭的腔体，柔软的生殖腔上合着的缝隙在猛烈的撞击下渐渐湿润。克罗斯担心着一室的旖旎声响给外面的人听见，又被Alpha的操弄爽得不行，多重刺激的夹击下竟毫无预兆的直接射了出来。瞬间迸发的高潮让克罗斯忍不住发出一声呻吟，顾忌着门外的人又咬紧了下唇迫着自己把那些引人遐想的喘息咽下。克洛泽看着Omega浅浅抽气眼眶都憋得泛起泪光的模样，低头吻了吻怀里的小可怜，身下却逆着剧烈收缩的穴肉猛的一顶，甬道最深处原本紧紧闭合的小口骤然打开，谄媚的咬住了Alpha粗大的性器头部，滚烫的精液箭一样打在柔软的腔体内壁上。  
“啊—”  
正处在高潮中的Omega根本受不住这样的刺激，当下便浑身颤抖着哭叫出声。一大股热流顺着猛烈痉挛的后穴涌出来，空气中甜腻的Omega信息素一时间浓郁得仿佛要将人溺毙。克罗斯只觉得眼前一片炫目白光，所有理智全被冲散，只剩下快感灭顶而来，把他彻底掀翻在情涛欲海之中。  
等克罗斯自高潮中缓过神来，门外的声响早已消失。软的没了骨头的Omega用手捂住湿漉漉的眼睛脸红的像团火 — 在非热潮期跟Alpha做爱做到直接发情，真是没脸见人了......  
克洛泽却觉得自家Omega这副又羞又软的样子可爱得不行，搂紧了怀里的人吻了又吻：“没事的宝贝，我们回家。”


End file.
